The Path Your Life Should Follow
by unofficiallyalice
Summary: One minute I am sharing a beyond blissfull moment with my husband to being here, laying in a hospital bed not knowing what is going on. And suddenly I felt it. The thudding in my chest that I was never supposed to feel again. RXR
1. Chapter 1

Alright so this is my first fanfic so readers bear with me....I accept all constuctive critism.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight....unfortunitly.

This story plot does not belong to me credit goes to "Linnac"

(italics are a direct quote from breaking dawn--which i do not own :P)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_"Forever and forever and forever,"he murmured._

_"That sounds exactly right to me."_

_And then we continued blissfully into this small but perfect piece of our forever._

And then every thing went black. I heard the beeping of machines in the background as I came to. I opened my eyes to see that I was no longer in my cottege with my daughter and husband, but in a hopital bed.

"Edward" I called out feeling confused "Edward where are you?" When no one answered i heard the beeping of the machines take off with the sound

getting louder and louder. Finally a short woman with long blonde hair who looked to be a nurse entered the room that I was in. She took one look into the room and the expression on her face become a shocked one.

"Call Dr. Hammond", she called to an unseen person in the hallway. "Isabella....Isabella, how do you feel? " I looked at her not exactly knowing how to answer her. How do I feel? I'm confused. One minute I am sharing a beyond blissfull moment with my husband to being here,

laying in a hospital bed not knowing what is going on. And suddenly I felt it. the thudding in my chest that I was never supposed to feel again. I mean thats what happens when you become a vampire so that you can spend eternity with your soulmate.

THUMP..THUMP...my heartbeat...THUMP....THUMP...

"Whats going on here," I all but yell at her "Where's Edward?" From the look on her face I could tell that she has no idea who I was talking about."Where's my daughter?" she remains quite "Where's my husband?"

Just then another person enters the room. "Hello Isabella, my names Dr. Hammond, how are...", "Where's Dr. Cullen" I cut him off."There's no Doctor here by the name of Cullen. I am Dr. Hammond and I have been the presiding doctor on your case for the past 3 years now."

I can feel my jaw drop as he relaid this information to me. 3 years....how on earth has he been my doctor for the past 3 years. I have been a vampire for the last 6 months, and vampires dont need doctors! But i have a heartbeat, which means I cant be a Edward where are you?

"Where's my husband? Whats going on here? Why am I here?" I question him.

"Husband" he chuckles, which earns a scowl from me. "Your only eighteen years old and have been in a coma for the past 2 years. But don't worry your mother has been notified that you have woken up and she should be here soon."

Awake....A coma....No this isn't right. Where's my daughter? Where's my Family?

Where's my Edward? The room started to spin and I felt my head fall back against the pillows beneth it. I could hear the sounds of the doctor trying to wake me up again.

This time when I came to I was not alone. was still here, now along with Reene, my mother."Bella....Bella baby." my mother cried as my eyes started flitting open again. "Oh my god Bella. I thought you were gone again, I thought i missed the only time you would ever be concious again."

She now had both her arms around me, squeezing me so hard that I thought I would burst.

"Mom." I said with a shaky voice which I now noticed sounded like I hadn't talked in ages, despite my yelling match at the doctor earlier. "Whats going on? Why am I here?""Where's Edward? Mom....Where's my husband?"

"Oh sweetie, you dont have a husband. The doctor said that its normal for people who have been in a coma for long periods of time to be dreaming for most of it." I stared at her not comprehending what she was trying to tell me. Dreaming...No....I refuse to belive that it was all a dream. It couldn't be. What Edward and I shared had to be real.

"There was an accident, just after mine and Phils wedding. You've been in a coma for 3 years Bella." she started crying " I just cant belive that your awake, the doctors said that you would never wake up again. Oh Bella I've missed you so much!"

This isnt happening....It cant be possible. Edward is real. He cant just be a figmant of my imagination. What about our beautiful baby girl, Renesme. This cant have all been fake. What we have was to beautiful and to passionate to be fake. People cant just dream up the love and devotion that we shared with each other.

I was intrupted from my thoughts by Renee speaking to the doctor.

"When can I take her home Dr. Hammond?"I turned to see Renee having a conversation with Dr. Hammond."I just want things to go back to normal for us."

"Well we would like to keep her in for observation for a couple of days. With the type of trauma that she sustained to the head it is possible for her to slip back into a coma" he stated turning to me. "How are you feeling Isabella? Do you have a headache?"

"I feel fine, I just want to go home." I needed to get out of here and to forks."What is the date?"

When I got my answer my heart nearly dropped and rolled out of my chest. It was Febuary 19th 2007. I was supposed to graduate in shortly over 3 months.

If Edward graduated he would leave Forks and I would never be able to find him again. That is if he actually exists...stop it...of course he does. A love like ours has to, we are one for the ages. And with that I had made up my mind, I silently wondered if Alice would get a vision of this, I was going to Forks.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright so this is my first fanfic so readers bear with me....I accept all constructive criticism.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight....unfortunately.

This story plot does not belong to me credit goes to "Linnac"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 2

I was kept in the hospital over the next three days for observation. Renee spent those three days with me, which was nice considering I was planning on moving in with Charlie as soon as I was released. I talked to Charlie yesterday morning and I could practically hear the smile that was plastered to his face. It was nice to know that it was my awakening that put it there.

And even though he was happy that I was finally awake, he was even more ecstatic when I told him of my plans to move to Forks to live with him. The only problem I could see, was telling my hair-brained mother. She had been making plans left, right and center for things that we could do when I was released from the hospital and this would devastate her.

"As soon as we get home baby girl were going to..." she was going on and on about something so i decided that I had better get this over with. "Mom-I-want-to-go-to-Forks" I said so quickly that it just came out as one big word. Out of the corner of my eye I had saw Phil, who had just gone to get the pair of them some coffee, quickly turn on his heels back out the door not wanting to be here for this conversation. If only I was that lucky I thought to myself.

"What dear" she asked looking confused. "I want to go and live with Charlie" i mumbled so softly that I had barely heard myself speak. "What" her voice starting to raise and getting that squeaky thing it does when she gets angry. "Why...Bella you hate Forks....even more then I did."

I sighed, this wasn't going to be easy.

"I know I used to....and even though its still not my favourite place, after this I realized that I haven't spent nearly enough time with Charlie" I paused for a second, letting her take in what I had just told her. "Mom, I want to go and live with Dad."

Her jaw dropped a little and she didn't know what to say. Probably because she never thought she would hear those words come out of my mouth. And to be honest, neither did I.

"But" she stuttered "I just got you back." The smile that I remembered had been constantly on her face had all but disappeared. "What if something happens to you and I am not there, I wasn't there last time and I would never forgive myself if something happened again."

"Don't worry Mom" I tried to reassure her "nothings going to happen to me." Except hopefully meet up with my vampire soul-mate, have a gorgeous half vampire baby girl, and be changed myself I added in my head.

She was extremely hesitant at first, but after a couple hours of me telling her that this was what I want and letting her know that Charlie was more than okay with this she reluctantly agreed knowing that she was not going to be able to change my mind.

I was one step closer to my goal. Reuniting, or in reality meeting my vampire. The only problem now was how do I make him fall in love with me? I was already irrevocably in love with him. Who could have my memories of a time that only existed in my imagination and not be. How do I make him see that he is all I could ever want or need?

_____________________________________________

I know this ones kinda short but im making up for it by posting 2 chapters instead of one. what do you think good or bad?


	3. Chapter 3

Alright so this is my first fanfic so readers bare with me....I accept all constructive criticism.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight....unfortunately.

This story plot does not belong to me credit goes to "Linnac"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 3

It had been a week since I had woken from my coma. And although I was told to take it easy, no one would have been able to stop me from jumping on the first available flight to the town I was born in. Forks, Washington.

But the closer I got to Forks, the more nervous I became. I know that the Cullen family existed in Forks because as soon as I got back to Renee's house I found record of Dr. Carlisle Cullen in the Employee directory at Forks hospital. After trying to find and failing at finding them in the phone book. it dawned on me after that, all of there numbers would be unlisted.

And though i wanted to, I didn't dare call Edward. Who knows what he would have been able to pick up in the background with his vampire hearing.

I see the seat belt light flick on and finally realize how close we actually are. As I do up my seat belt and refuse a drink from the stewardess my thoughts are brought back to Edward. I am terrified and excited beyond belief to be so close to him. But what am I going to say to him. I cant very well just relay my dream to him all at once, he will look at me like I belong in a phych ward.

As much as I wanted to be able to just run up to him and throw my arms around his neck and tell him how much I have missed him I cant. Because he has no idea who I am yet. He will already be frustrated and confused as to why he cant hear my thoughts, that my scent invading his nose in such a close proximity will probably not be a good idea. Not that I don't trust him not to hurt me, because I know that he would never. I just don't want to overwhelm him.

I was brought back to reality by the sound of the pilot speaking through the intercom telling everyone aboard the flight that we would be landing in approximately twenty minutes. i decided not to rack my brain about this again until later as I tended to lose myself in my thoughts whenever Edward played a staring role.

Forty minutes later, I had just finished picking up my two suitcases from the baggage claim and was walking towards the front of the airport where I knew Charlie would be waiting for me.

"Bella." As I looked up to where I heard my name being called, I saw my father smiling like a cheshire cat and waving profusely at me. He hadn't changed a bit from what I remember. the only real change was that there were a few more worry lines added to the features on his face.

He was still dressed in his uniform, that the police chief of Forks was entitled to wear. I knew without a doubt that I would be driving up in the front seat in his cruiser on the long drive back to Forks.

I smiled and waved back to him shyly. "Hi Char- Dad." I called back to him.

"I missed you so much Bells, I thought we had lost you forever" he sighed into my hair as I reached him and he pulled me into a hug. "Well I'm here now dad, and its better late then never."

"Your right" he chuckled "lets get you home." I just hoped that better late then never still applied in the case of me and Edward.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright so this is my first fanfic so readers bare with me....I accept all constructive criticism.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight....unfortunately.

This story plot does not belong to me credit goes to "Linnac"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 4

The drive back to Forks from Seattle was a long and quiet one. It was times like these where I wish that I had been driving with one of my vampires, this three and a half hour car ride would have been reduced to just under an hour long.

I was very eager to get home and settle in. The sooner this was to happen, the sooner it would be my first official day at Forks High school. And the sooner i would be able to officially meet the love of my life Edward Cullen.

Thinking back to my "dream", I realized that I would only be dealing with two of the Cullen clan this year as the rest of them would have graduated from Forks High last spring. Alice and Edward. I was silently thanking the gods that I would not have to deal with Rosalie, right away at least. I knew I would have to face her someday.

I started to think about what I would say to Edward when I saw him. Just thinking about him made my heart ping with sadness. Knowing that I could not yet call him mine and had about as much claim to him as Jessica Stanley was I going to say to him at school tomorrow. I needed to find a way for him to get used to my scent. the quicker that happens the easier this will be for me.

But what if he takes off after he realizes how strong my scent is to him? I will also need to let him know that I trust him and that he will not hurt me. I know that this fact is true. Technically I have never met him, but I would already trust him with my life and that is just what I am going to do.

But to let him know this he will have to be aware that I know what he is. How will he react to me knowing what his secret is.

I can't let him know too much right away. I don't want him to up and leave. How would I even explain it anyways. I chose to believe that what happened in this "dream" was just the universe showing me what would have happened if I had not been involved in that accident. What was supposed to happen to both of us. But what would he see it as?

I could always enlist help from Alice. I'm sure that by now she has already had some sort of vision of what is going to happen in the near future. Right now she's my best ally.

"Here we are" Charlie said as we pulled into the driveway of the small two bedroom house that Charlie and Renee had bought together when they were still married. It looks just the same as i remember it on the outside and I am sure that not much has changed on the inside either.

Charlie grabbed my suitcases out of the back of the cruiser and brought them in the house. I was right, nothing had changed. There was the same old mangy old couch and chair sitting in the same position they had been in three years ago. My school pictures still hung on the wall, from before I had gone into the coma. The only thing that had changed was the newish flat screen television that im sure Charlie bought just to watch baseball on.

I grabbed one of the suitcases from Charlie and we both carried them up to where my room was so that I could get unpacked. As soon as He has put my suitcase on the floor he mumbled something about ordering in something to eat and wondered off downstairs. I just nodded at him and started to unpack my things.

Thirty minutes later I was called downstairs with the promise of pizza. I was sure that if we were ever going to have another home cooked meal that it would be up to me to do the shopping and preparing each night. I quickly made a mental note to go tomorrow after school.

I was a relatively quiet dinner. Charlie told me about the truck that he had bought for me off of Billy and I suddenly was very upset. As much as i had loved that truck in my "dream", I remembered what going fast had felt like and that truck wouldn't be able to push past 50.

I smiled and thanked him anyways. the truck wouldn't be here until tomorrow night so I could either risk being dropped off by Charlie in his cruiser or just walk myself to school and back. I chose the latter.

After eating, i quickly washed up the plates used for pizza and excused myself to go set up my stuff in the bathroom and take a shower. After showering a changed into sweats and a tank, dried my hair and hollered down a goodnight to Charlie.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight....unfortunately.

This story plot does not belong to me credit goes to "Linnac"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my alarm going off. I rolled over to see the sun shining through my window. My morning had instantly turned sour and I haven't even gotten out of bed yet. "Oh great" I thought to myself "Why did today of all days have to be sunny, I guess meeting my vampires is out of the question for today."

I slowly climbed out of bed and realized that if I was going to make it to school on time I would have to leave the house in fifteen minutes."I should have just accepted the ride from Charlie." I threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and ran over to the bathroom to brush my teeth and pull a comb through my hair, silently praising myself for showering last night.

I manage to make it down the stairs and rush around to grab my Ipod, my book-bag, and a pop tart that I don't bother to toast. I was just about to head out the door and decide that even tho the sun is shining I should probably bring my jacket. I quickly go and locate it and rush out the door with one minute to spare.

The walk to school was a boring one and I was glad that I brought my Ipod to occupy myself on my journey. I made it to school with ten minutes to spare and immediately head over to the office to pick my schedule. I walked through the door and see a woman behind the counter that I recognize from my "dream" to be . looked up from the papers that she was examining, her glasses still hanging low on her nose."Can I help you dear?"

"Uh..ya..hi...I'm Isabella Swan, im here to pick up my schedule."

"Ah yes" she pauses and puts down that papers that she was looking over to find me my schedule. "Chief Swans daughter, here you go. There's your schedule, a map of the school and just get this piece of paper signed by all of your teachers and bring it back to me at the end of the day." I just smile at her and say "Sounds good."

Just as I was turning around to leave, the door behind me swung open and in walked a boy that I recognized to be Mike Newton. "What can I do for you ?" I heard ask from behind her desk. "Just dropping these off to you" he replied while looking me up and down. " do you mind showing around?" "Not at all" he said with a glint of hope in his eye and I was instantly repulsed. I was quick to refuse his escort and excused myself before either one of them could argue with me.

I looked at my watch, I had three minutes to make it to my first class on time. I looked at my schedule and saw that my first class was Government with in building six. Followed by Spanish, Trig, English, Lunch, Biology, and last but not least Gym. Agh, gym. I was not looking forward to this at all.

By the time I actually got to class, I was a couple of minutes late. So much for a quiet and unnoticeable entrance. As I walked through the door every head and the room turned to my way and I could feel all my blood rush to my face. I made my way to the teachers desk so that he could sign my paper."You must be Isabella" he said as I handed him the sheet.

"Just Bella" I corrected him. "Alright then Bella" he said stressing the abbreviated version of my name "Why don't you take a seat in the back so that we can get on with today's lesson, and come and see me when class is over so you can get everything that you have missed so far." I nodded at him and looked towards the back to try to find an empty seat and was lucky enough to find one right next to a girl i recognized to be Angela Webber and quickly went to sit down.

The day carried on much in the same manor and I could see all of the whispers and stares of my fellow classmates when they thought I was not paying attention to them. At lunch I was invited by Angela to come and join her at the table she sits at regularly but I kindly declined going to sit at the table that I know the Cullen's sit at everyday at lunch, earning even more stares and whispers behind my back.

I paid no attention to them all and instead plugged in my headphones and listened to music while staring blankly out of the window. It was then that I noticed that the weather had changed. The beautiful sunny day had quickly become a cloudy and rainy one. "Oh" I internally groaned, i was glad that I had brought with me my jacket but was not looking forward to walking home in the rain.

Surprisingly my last two classes of the day went by fairly quickly. I even managed to not seriously injure myself or anyone else. After gym I changed back into my street clothes, made my way out of the building and started across the parking lot when i heard my name being called. Surprised, i turned my head to see someone I was definitely not expecting to see today, let alone hear them call my name.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight....unfortunately.

This story plot does not belong to me credit goes to "Linnac"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 6

I slowly turned the rest of my body around to see a bubbling elf like girl sitting on the hood of her canary yellow Porch 911 Turbo. Alice. She jumped off the hood of her car and raced over to me at a human speed and nearly knocking me off of my feet. I quickly scanned the parking lot and noticed that the entire student body and stopped what they were doing to watch the exchange going on between the new girl and one of the Cullen kids.

"Oh Bella, i'm so happy to finally meet you" she squealed"I know that i've only had to wait a week but I can be very impatient." She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the car without giving me a chance to refuse her, not that I would have been able to if i tried. "Um...Alice"I started. She just laughed and told me not to worry about all of the other kids in school.

I was really confused about what was going on. Where were we going and why had she come to pick me up in the first place? Because she doesn't know me from eve at this point. "What did you mean when you said that you only had to wait a week to meet me" I asked "Did you have a vision of us meeting or something?" "You could say that" she answered turning to face me instead of paying attention to the road.

"Alice eyes on the road....please" my voice straining a little. "Silly Bella, haven't we been through this enough, you know that I am I'm not going to get into an accident, I could drive this thing blind folded and nothing would happen" she laughed "Um...Alice we haven't been through this before, we just met" I reminded her.

"Well technically yes, but you and I both know that you have been through this before" she said with that huge smile still plastered to her face. "I know that I have, but how do you know that I have.....or what I've gone through?" I questioned her. It was time for some answers. "I was getting to that" she said with a smirk.

"It happened a week ago." she started "I'm going to assume it was right around the time that you awoke from your coma. I had a vision, but it was unlike any vision that I've ever had before. It wasn't a vision of the future that is taking place now, it was a vision of what the future was supposed to be. What your future was supposed to be."

I stared at her dumbfounded. I didn't know what to say. I knew that there was something else with this "dream". And I was relieved that it wasn't just something that my imagination came up with. "Oh Alice." We had pulled into a parking lot somewhere by now so I took off my seat belt and pulled her into the biggest hug that I could manage while sobbing. "I was so terrified when I woke up all alone in the hospital, I didn't know what to do. All I wanted was Edward and everyone just looked at me like I was crazy for suggesting that I had a husband"

"I know, I had a vision of you waking up as well. It wasn't pretty. I had half a mind to bring Edward to come and see you there but it would not have turned out well without everyone else coming too. But then I saw your decision to come and live in Forks and I was ecstatic and figured it would be best to wait for you to come here"

"So you know everything that was supposed to happen" I asked her.

"Yes, the vision was like nothing I have ever seen or experienced before, when I came out of it thirteen hours had passed. It was a good thing that our family was out hunting while it happened. They would have been freaked out."

"Alice they are not my family they are yours" I paused "They don't even know who I am."

"Oh but they will. Now come on lets go." While wondering what she meant by that statement I finally noticed where we were. "Oh no....no no no no...Alice" my voice became very whiny. Why does this always happen to me? "Silly Bella, you had to see this coming. I mean look at what you wore to school today" She said with a look of disgust at the outfit I choose to put on this morning."Besides, I have already been to your house and got rid of your entire wardrobe."

We were at a huge mall in Seattle. I hadn't even realized that we had driven that far. Alice grabbed my arm in nearly dislocated it while pulling me to the entrance of the mall. I didn't bother trying to resist because I knew that it would be useless for me to even try. Alice would eventually get her way whether I liked it or not. "Alright, but I have vito power on everything and not too much stuff....please. " She just giggled and pulled me into the first store.

Ten stores and fifteen bags later we were on our way out back to the car. "Bella we have to make this into a weekly ritual" she said putting the bags in the back of the trunk and laughing at the look of terror on my face."Please Alice....I let you today but no. Plus don't you think your fam..." "Our" she interjected but I just continued as if she had said nothing at all."...ily is going to wonder why your are hanging out with a human?" "Don't worry about that right now" she said as my stomach growled "lets just get you some food"

After driving through a McDonald's drive through we are back on the road, heading back to Forks. The entire ride home we were talking, laughing. singing to songs on the radio like friends who had known each other for years. It was so comfortable to sit here and talk with Alice. Time was flowing quickly. So quickly that I didn't even notice until it was to late that we were now driving up a long winding driveway.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight....unfortunately.

This story plot does not belong to me credit goes to "Linnac"

I wasnt planning on switching POV's for this story. but when I was thinking wbout how I wanted this chapter to go it was coming to me from Edward's side not Bella's.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 7

EPOV

I had been laying on the couch in my room all day just listening to music. Only getting up when the records needed to be changed. School was out of the question today, not that I minded a break from listening to all the mindless chatter of the children at school. Alice had said that it was supposed to be sunny all day. Which was why I was surprised when it started raining today at noon. Its not like Alice to be wrong.

She shot out of here this afternoon like a bat out of hell not even telling her husband what she was up to. But then again this is Alice. She had been blocking me from her mind all week and it was deffinitly starting to get annoying. She must have had some kind of vision that she doesn't want me to see. When I asked her about it she just changed the subject much to my dismay.

Just then I hear her car turning onto out driveway. _"Speak of the Devil" _I think to myself. But there's something different about the sounds coming from her car. Even over the loud music playing in my ears I can tell. There's a human in the car with her. I can hear there heartbeat getting faster and faster the closer that they get to the house, but I don't smell fear.

"What on earth do you think your doing bringing a human here Alice" I ask her like she was sitting right in front of me knowing that she can still hear me. _"Don't worry about it" _she thinks to me still managing to block everything else from my mind.

And then I hear the most beautiful voice that I have ever heard pipe up and start talking to my sister. "Oh no, Alice no" she says to the little pixie "Alice I'm not ready for this. I didn't expect to do this all at once. What about when he smells me for the first time? You know whats going to happen. What if he takes off? I don't want to be the reason he leaves your family."

Why would this human girl be so worried about our family. About someone smelling her. Has Alice told her of our kind? Alice what have you done.

"Oh Bella, its our family in there" Our family? How is this girl a part of our family? I tried to pick up on her mind but all that's coming up is black. I was getting very frustrated, it was like this girl had no thoughts at all. I decided to go downstairs to find out whats going on. Everyone else is already gathered in the living room after hearing the exchange between Alice and the human.

_"What on earth is that pixie thinking bringing that human to our house. AGH!" _-Rosalie

_"Oh no Rose looks like shes about to blow a gasket. Alice better know what shes doing" _-Emmett

_"I wonder if this has to do with the Vision that Alice had last week" _-Jasper

_"I hope Alice didn't tell this poor girl what we are, _

_we do not need the Vulturi involved in our lives" _- Carlisle

_"If Alice has told this girl there must be a good reason"_ -Esme

"But they don't know who I am" this Bella girl says "And what about Rosalie, shes going to be livid, you know, you saw. And the pain that this will put him through when he is around me, I don't want to hurt him" Who is this girl talking about?

The car had finally stopped and was parked. "Do you love him." Alice asked her. "Alice you know better then that, that would be like me asking you if you loved Jasper after your first vision of him when you woke to this life' she paused and Jasper looked at me _What has Alice told her, can you read her mind? How does she know so much about us?_

I quickly shook my head no so that only he could see and the girl continued softly " Of course I love him, I cant know how it was supposed to be and not love him. Our life....our daughter" by the time she was finished she was barely whispering and I had to strain to hear her even with my excellent hearing. At least I know she's not talking about one of us. Seeing as vampires cant have kids.

"Well then lets go and meet them and get this show on the road. I know you all are listening" Bella gasped at learning this knowledge " So why don't you all come out and greet are guest." We all flitted outside to the front porch, everyone's thoughts still lingering on either there confusion or anger with the situation at hand. When we got outside Alice was walking around to the other side of the car to get Bella out.

"Lets go Bella, there's no time like the present." The girl doesn't move. "Isabella Swan you get your butt out of that car right now" Bella starts to giggle as she gets out and if I thought her voice was amazing the sound of her laugh was even more. Jasper looks over and gives me a weird look.

"Everybody, this is Bella Swan" Alice states and everyone's thoughts are circling the fact that this is Chief Swans daughter. As she looks up at all of us i can see all of the blood rush to her face creating the most beautiful blush I have ever seen. "Hi" she whispers to us. And then the wind blew her scent in my direction.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight....unfortunately.

This story plot does not belong to me credit goes to "Linnac"

Still Edwards POV. Might be for the next couple of chapters. haven't decided yet.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 8

EPOV

I instantly froze. I closed my eyes and took another deep breath. This must of been what she had been referring to earlier. My throat burned with want...with need. Venom pooled in my mouth and I could see that my eyes had turned pitch black in the minds of those around me. I looked towards the girl. Her heartbeat stayed even and this confused me. She should be terrified right now, Because I'm going to kill her.

I crouched and went to spring on my prey when two sets of hands brought me back to reality. I felt a wave a calm from Jasper and was instantly grateful that I had not meet this girl while alone. I was ashamed. I almost let the monster that I have spent so long trying to conceal out. I looked back at the girl and there was still no trace of fear in her. She caught my eyes and when I looked into them she whispered to me " I'm sorry."

_"Don't worry Edward, you wouldn't have hurt her. I wouldn't have brought her here if i thought you were going to." _Alice thought to was the first one to speak "Hello dear, I'm Esme and these are my children. I can see that you have already met Alice." "Actually" Alice piped up "She already knows who you all are."

"Alice what the hell were you thinking by bringing her here" Rosalie spat glaring at Bella. "Why don't we all go inside?" Carlisle suggested mentally adding _"are you going to be alright Edward?" _I slightly nod my head telling him that I will be fine. Alice's eyes go cloudy for a moment and the she tells us all to go inside. Bella and my sister stay outside for a moment and I watch the curiously through the window.

"Don't worry" Alice said turning to face the girl " this is the best way that I saw. I still see the two of you together." Bella nodded and they both head for the house. "_Who did Alice see together?"_ I wondered. I throw a look to Jasper and ask him to tell me her emotions. She should be shying away, intimidated, and terrified. Especially after what almost happened outside.

_"She's not scared at all Edward. It's the strangest thing. She's a little nervous but its not from fear. Mostly what I'm getting off of her is love, for all of us. Especially you."_

He must be reading her wrong. She cant feel love for us. We are monsters. I am a monster. I nearly killed her outside. She's sweet and innocent. She cant be feeling love for any of us.

Alice and Bella walk inside and sit on the love seat across the room from where I was sitting beside Jasper. Esme was sitting with Carlisle and Rose with Emmett.

I go to start the conversation but as soon as I take a breath to speak the monster starts to crawl out again. Jasper immediately starts to calm me down again and I begin to hold my breath. I shoot him a thankful look and turn back to the girls.

"Would you mind explaining to us whats going on Alice?" Carlisle asks her. "Sure" she replies "Where to start, Well last week while everyone was out hunting I had a vision. This vision wasn't a normal one tho. It lasted for thirteen hours." gasps were heard from everyone except Rose who was pretending not to pay attention. "It wasn't of the future to come, I was from the future that was supposed to be. That would have been if Bella hadn't gotten into the ?"

Alice was giving Bella the floor. When she spoke now she wasn't a quiet and shy girl. "Three years ago I was in a car accident. It was the day that my mother got remarried, just after her and phil had left on there honeymoon. I was leaving the reception in the limo that was meant to bring me home. I'm not sure what happened after that. I dont remember the accident at all, I just know that the tail end of the limo, right where I was sitting, was hit by a transport truck" She stopped speaking for a moment and I could hear Esme's thought feeling sorry that this girl had to go through that.

"There was severe head trauma and I went into a coma. I was never supposed to wake up. But I did, a week ago with no recollection of the accident at all. The only thing that I did remember was this "dream" that I had while I was in the coma. The way my life would have turned out if I hadn't been in the accident" she finished silently crying to herself.

I felt the strangest need to comfort her and take away all of her pain. Alice's eyes glazed over again. _"Go ahead Edward, you wont hurt her." _I got up and started to walk towards her disregarding the thoughts of worry from my parents and siblings. I picked her up off the couch and crushed her to my chest. As soon as I picked her up i felt a surge of electricity that i couldn't explain run between the two of us and I could tell that she was comforted by this.

She didnt try to stop me from holding her but instead clung to me like she would die if we became detached. The harder she sobbed, the closer I held her to me. A strange feeling came over me and with her in my arms, I was home.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N Ok so I have got a bunch of replys asking fro longer chapters. Since I already had the first 9 chapters written before I put them up the next one is short to. But alas starting chapter 10 I am going to be spending extra time making sure that I get longer chapters out. I dont like short chapters either and when I typed them up they looked alot longer. So stay tuned.

Ciao


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight....unfortunately.

This story plot does not belong to me credit goes to "Linnac"

This is the last chapter I have written so far. i will be spending extra time making the next chapter longer and I will post it as soon as I have it written.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 9

EPOV

I don't know how long we stood there for but eventually her stomach growled and blush filled her face once more and she stared at the ground embarrassed. Then gasped turning quickly to face Alice leaving her scent lingering in my nose. My throat still burned as if someone was dragging a rake down it but I don't think I would ever be able to bring myself to harm her. "Charlie" she said to Alice. "Don't worry about it, I already picked up dinner for him and left it in the fridge along with leaving him a note saying you were going out with a new friend and would miss dinner" Bella let out a sigh of relief.

"So i'm still confused" it was Emmett speaking for the first time tonight" what does all of this have to do with us?" "Thank you, I was wondering when someone was going to start seeing things clearly" came from Rosalie earning a scowl from me and a disappointed look from Esme.

_"What, she doesn't belong here!" _Rosalie thought to me.

"Well it has everything to do with us Emmett, because Bella is a Cullen, or she will be." she finished with a smile while everyone just stared at her. Bella blushed again and I swore I would never get tired of seeing that. "Alice" she harshly whispered knowing she would hear her. "Bella i'm going to show him" Alice said and Bella just nodded. _"Edward" _Alice thought to me _"watch this"_ Bella sat back in her seat and I sat in the chair beside her.

I started to concentrate on Alice's mind. Images started playing in my head like a movie. Seeing her for the first, smelling her for the first time, hearing her say my name in her sleep, saving her from her from James, leaving her, her coming to get my in Italy, asking her to marry me, her finally accepting, our wedding, our honeymoon, our daughter, her change.

It all came rushing into my head like forgotten memories. I finally opened my eyes to see a nervous Bella staring at me. I thought about everything that I had just witnessed in my head. I felt the love and connection that we shared together and it was mind blowing. I always thought that I was meant to be alone. That all I ever needed was myself. But as I stared into the eyes of this girl that I barely know and yet know everything about I knew that this was no longer true.

As we stared at each other lost in our own little bubble, I could hear her heartbeat start to pick up and her eyes started to glisten. Before I could say a thing she was up out of her seat and running through the door mumbling that she was sorry. _"She thinks your rejecting her" _Jasper thought to me _" And to the contrary I can feel the love you hold for her rolling off of you in waves. I have never felt anything so strong coming from you before." _

"What are you doing?" screeched Alice from beside me "Go get her!" She didn't have to tell me twice. I was up and out of my seat and in front of Bella within seconds. She crashed into me not realizing that I was in front of her. I wrapped my arms around her and held her to me for the second time tonight. "I'm s...s...so sorry" she managed to get out between sobs " I told Alice that this was a bad idea....that I shouldn't just show up here like this. I'm so sorry. I'll just go home and I wont bother" I crashed my lips to hers not letting her finish.

Within seconds her lips were moving in perfect synchronization with mine. She reached her hands up into my hair pulling me closer to her. It was the most amazing feeling to have my body tangling itself with hers. All to soon I had to let her come up for air. It was then that I noticed that we had an audience. My entire family was standing there watching what had just transpired.

From there thoughts I could tell that Carlisle and Emse were happy, Alice was ecstatic, Jasper was weary, Rose was pissed, and Emmett just thought that it was hilarious that I was sucking face with a human. Bella turned to see what I was looking at and blushed embarrassed. We stood there for a moment before Alice came and grabbed Bella from me." Come on Bella, you told Charlie that you would be home by 10:30." Bella quickly turned back to me " My window will be open tonight" she said quietly. "As soon as Charlie is asleep." I reply placing a chaste kiss on her cheek. She smiles and disappears into the night with Alice.

________________________________________________________________________________________________


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight....unfortunately.

This story plot does not belong to me credit goes to "Linnac"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 10

_**EPOV**_

Bella and Alice disappeared into the night and I was now left to deal with my family, most of whom were still in shock or incredibly pissed over what had just happened. And while they can deal with that I felt like the happiest man in the world. I could see the goofy grin that I had plastered to my face. I hadn't smiled this much in decades.

Carlisle was the first to bring everyone out of their silence. "Would you mind explaining to the rest of us what has just occurred here" he asked, curiosity leaking through his voice. " What that was" I replied turning my head to where the car had just taken off down the driveway and into the darkness "That was you all meeting the girl that I'm going to marry."

_**BPOV**_

The drive back to Charlie's house consisted of mainly Alice's squeals and "I told ya so's". "Okay...fine....Alice you were right" finally giving in and admitting that she knew what she was doing. I turned to face her with a smile smeared across my face and realized that I hadn't smiled this much in years. "Okay so now that we have established that your way was best, whats going to happen now?"

"Well I guess that's for the two of you to decide tonight when he comes over, isn't it?" She said speeding up even more so that I would make it home on time. "I guess your right Alice. I guess your right" I mumbled. But what if he doesn't feel the same way about me that I feel about him. That kiss could have meant anything. It could have been him saying that he feels sorry for me.

I don't know what I would do without him, not after I have seen what we can share together. Or what it feels to be apart from each other.

I could feel my chest start to heave in and out while my eyes started to brim with tears that were threatening to fall. "Bella" Alice cautioned " you better stop that right now. Were about to go and talk to Charlie so put it back in the bottle. You worry to much, eveything's going to work out." We turned on to my street and went to pull into the driveway but there were two cars blocking the space.

One was an old rusty orange Chevy pick-up, the car that Charlie had bought for me, and the other was a white VW Rabbit.

******************************************************************************

I looked up at Alice and by the look on her face I knew that she understood who was here. "You know, I really don't like that I cant see them" she said pulling up on the street curbside. "Is it okay for you to come in with me" I asked her. "Don't worry, the wolves are going to have to get use to us eventually, right? Now help me with your bags, we don't want you to be late and it will look silly if I am carrying all of the bags."

We grabbed all the bags from the trunk of her Porch and headed inside. "Hey Dad" I called from the front door. "In here Bells" he called back from the living room. We both set down the bags and headed into the living room. I decided that pretending that I was oblivious to vampire/Wolfe thing would be a good track to take at this moment. "Bells, this is Billy and his son Jacob from the reservation, I bought the truck off of them."

"Oh...cool, hey" I said waving at them both "Dad this is Alice, I met her at school today." Both Billy and Jacob visibly stiffened when Alice came up from behind me. "I'm sorry I kept her out so late Chief Swan, but I couldn't pass up a shopping opportunity" she said dazzling him. "Please" he insisted "Call me Charlie. And shopping, really" He looked amazed. and I just blushed.

"Let me tell you" she said with a chuckle "It definitely was not easy, I nearly had to drag her out of here by her ears. But you had fun...right Bella?" She turned to look at me with those bug puppy dog eyes of hers and I was done. "Of course I did Alice, how could I not?" She beamed. "Well I have got to go, I told my parents that I would come right home after dropping you off Bella" Jacob scoffed.

"Goodbye Charlie, it was nice to meet you. I'll pick you up for school tomorrow Bella."

"Sounds good" I say going to give her a hug and letting her out the front door. After watching her drive away I walk back into the living room and plop myself into the armchair across the room from Charlie, who had returned his attention to the game on the television, while both Blacks stared at me like I was all kinds of crazy.

"So. how was everyone's night over here?" I asked as if I didn't notice that anything was wrong. "It was fine, we just stayed in and watched the football game" Charlie said not turning away from the t.v. "Actually, we should be going now" Billy spoke for the first time since I had shown up with Alice. Jake got up and walked over to his fathers wheelchair to help him out of our house.

"Goodbye, thanks for coming over." Charlie said completely unaware of all the tension in the room. I followed them to the door. "It was nice to meet you both, and thanks for the truck" I said. Jake turned around as if he was going to say something but had already closed the door in they're faces.

******************************************************************************

I know that that was kind of rude, but I was to blissed out to want to listen to Jacob's negativity right now. Today was one of the greatest days of my life. Today I was reunited with my beat friend, my family, and my soul-mate. I went back to my original seat and sat with Charlie.

We discussed my first day of school, my teachers, my classes, the other students that I met as well as my shopping excursion with Alice and meeting the other Cullen's.I made sure to mention how much Alice's youngest brother and I had in common and how we really hit it off so that when Edward starts coming around more often he's not surprised.

Eventually Charlie started to nod off on the couch, so I woke I woke him up to let him know that I was going to bed and he should to. I went to the front door and picked up the bags were we had left them and silently lugged them up the stairs and into my room, praying that I would not be subjected to to another shopping extravaganza for a long time.

I put the bags in front of my closet so that I could easily put them away later and ran to open the window. After opening the window I stuck my head out to see if he was already here. Unfortunately he was not so I grabbed my toiletries bag and pajamas and headed to the bathroom to a shower.

I stood in the shower for a while just letting the hot water fall on me, washing away all of the insecurities and doubt that I had about tonight wash away. I knew that Edward was waiting for me in my room. Even though I could not hear him come in, I could feel his presence and it shot shivers up and down my spine knowing that I was so close to him.

I finally decided that I had been in here long enough when I looked at my trembling hands to see that they were all pruny. I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower without incident, dried myself off and changed into a pair of the lacey satin pajamas that Alice had bought for me today.

It was very classy, consisting of a pair of small satin shorts and a satin camisole with lace trimming in the midnight blue that I knew Edward would love. and surprisingly it was very comfortable. I'll have to remember to thank Alice for this. I looked into the mirror one last time before deciding to see what was waiting for me in my room.

******************************************************************************

I reached my door. took a deep breath and walked into my room. There, lying in my bed, was a man with the beauty of a God. He was lying there, perfectly still, his hands folded behind his head, with a smile dancing across his face. If I didn't know any better I would say that he was sleeping. I could feel my heartbeat start to increase just from watching him and when his smile grew I knew that he had heard it to.

"Did you have a nice shower, love?" he asked finally opening his eyes and motioning for me to come and sit with him. My body immediately obeyed his wishes and I found myself walking slowly towards my bed. As soon as I sat down he pulled me into his lap and wraped his arms around me. He held me there his cold, strong arms encompassing me, his head in my hair breathing in the scent of my strawberry shampoo.

"Yes, I did" i was finally found my voice so that I could answer him. "Good" he said releasing me so that he could tuck me under the covers. Then the lights were off before I could even register his move. I snuggled into him, happy to be regaining contact with him, losing myself inside his Honey and Lilac scent. I let out a sigh of relief that was mirrored by him. I looked up into his beautiful amber eyes and could tell that he had hinted before he came over here.

I then looked from his eyes to his lips, that looked like thay had been chiseled from stone, and wanted them against mine again. As if he could read my mind he lowered his face down to mine, capturing my lips with his. My body instantly reacted again and I threw my hands into his hair. I could feel the heat from the kiss course through my veins, boiling my blood and rocking my essence at the core.

My body, still moving on it own accord in response to him, went to move closer to his causing him to groan and move away. "I'm sorry" I said still breathless. He slowly started to move back towards the bed and I could see that his once amber eyes had turned pitch black. He sauntered back over here, sat next to me and gave me a small smile.

We sat there for a while and I wasn't sure what to say. "So I mentioned you to Charlie" I finally said. "I figured that it would be a good idea for him to start to hear about you now, so when you start coming around fro often it wont be a big surprise to him." He gave me a funny look. "That is if you are planning on coming around more often, I'm sorry I shouldn't have just assumed." He laughed " Don't worry" he assured me "I plan on always being around you." Relief filled me and I found myself beaming.

"So" I asked curiously "How much do you know? What all did Alice show you?" "Alice showed me everything" he paused and it looked like he was straining to find the right words "It's not going to be like that, I have seen the outcome of all of the decisions that were made. The efforts that proved to be fruitless in the end. They will not happen." "So" I started but was interrupted.

"Yes" he stated simply. "I will not fight you on this if it is what you want. I want it to. It was meant to be obviously" he chuckled "When the time comes" he placed his hand on my stomach to imply that the time would come after I had had our child " I will change you."

He started to place kisses up my jaw line to my ear. "Mine" he whispered. "Yours" I whispered back. "What did your family have to say about all of this?" I asked him, not sure I would like the answer. His eyebrows furrowed and I could tell that he was thinking very hard about how to answer me.

"Well Esme and Carlisle are more then pleased to have another daughter in their family and Emmett another sister, and well you already know how Alice feels." "But what about Jasper and Rosalie?" I questioned him already knowing what to expect. "Jasper just thinks that he will not be able to control his thirst and Rose, well she'll come around."

We sat there again silently. "He's the strongest you know." I stated as a fact. "Who" Edward asked not knowing what I was referring to. "Jasper, he's the strongest at controlling his thirst then the rest of you." "How do you figure?" he asked me not understanding my logic on the subject "He loses control the most, not that we blame him for it, he just hasn't been following the lifestyle as long as the rest of us."

"Have you ever considered the fact that he's not just dealing with his own thirst, but also the thirst of 6 other vampires as well." "His gift" Edward said finally understanding where I was going with this. "Exactly, if he can feel when your happy or sad, why cant he also feel it when your all thirsty?" I asked him.

He smiled and said "Your absolutely right, how about you share your revelations with Jasper and the family tomorrow when we go over there after school?" "I'm coming over to your house tomorrow?" I asked sounding weary. "Yes, the introduction that Alice gave you was hardly fit for my future wife." he replied giving me my favourite grin causing me to turn bright red. "Now come on, it time to sleep. we have school tomorrow."

"Your staying right" I asked him as he fixed my blanket. "Of course he said climbing into bed next to me. He started to hum to me and I snuggled him again usng him as my pillow as I slowly drifted into a much needed sleep.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay so it took me a little longer but I had a busy week. I already have half of the next chaper written so it should be that long.

I also when I first started wrtting this chapter accidently turned it into a lemon. It wasnt on purpose it just came out while I was writing. However I did go back and change it because thats not how I had planned this story going. But im going to post it anyways cuz I like it and its the first one I have ver written. Its only mildly sour but w/e. So you can check it out if you want and if it happens again in later chapters I will post them all together.

Ciao

Ciao


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight....unfortunately.

This story plot does not belong to me credit goes to "Linnac"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 11

_**BPOV**_

I didn't wake up to the sound of my alarm clock but to Edward. "Come on love" he purred placing a kiss on my check "Its time to get up for school." I groaned and tried to pull the covers back over my head only to be stopped half way. "No you don't" he chuckled "Come on now, I'm going home to get changes and Alice is on her way to help you pick out a suitable outfit for today."

I threw the covers off my head so that he could see the look so terror smeared across my face. He just laughed, gave me a kiss and disappeared out my window. "I'll be back soon to pick both of you up for school" he called back up to me from outside and then he was gone.

I grudgingly got up out of bed and stumbled down the stairs without incident to find Alice already sitting at my kitchen table. "Good morning Alice" I said sitting down beside her. "Good morning Bella, here" she handed me a brown paper bag "I brought you breakfast." "You didn't have to do that, I am capable of making my own breakfast" I told her.

"Oh I know that but you would have taken way to long to make what you would have been in the mood for today so eat up." I opened the Styrofoam boxes and dug in. The breakfast could have easily fed 3 people. There were 2 different types of eggs, bacon, ham, sausages, waffles, pancakes, home fries and toast. I gave her a look that told her that this amount of food was absolutely ridicules and started eating.

"Hmm. Alice where did you get this it's so good." "Actually Esme made it for you. I honestly don't know how you can eat that." She leaned over and sniffed a little "it stinks. Balch" I laughed "well its smells and tastes a lot better to me" I finished my breakfast quickly , but not fast enough for Alice who kept telling me to hurry up.

As soon as I was finished I was dragged back up the stairs to my bedroom. Alice immediately went to work going through all of the clothes that she had bought me yesterday and putting them in my now empty closet. She was done in under a minute going at vampire speed and was then free to turn her attention back to me.

She handed me the clothes that she wanted me to wear and instructed me to put them on. I did as I was told, not bothering to try to leave the room to change, and was dragged into the bathroom so that she could do my hair and make-up. "You better no be expecting to do this everyday, again I am very capable of dressing myself." I told her again.

"Ya" she replied "but you wouldn't look this good. Done" She turned me around so that I could look in the mirror for the first time. She had straightened my hair and pulled the front pieces back into a clip. My make-up was all neutral colors that complemented my ivory colored skin and natural facial features.

Throw in the midnight blue V-neck sweater, black skinny jeans and ballerina flats

I had to admit that I looked amazing. I turned to say thank you. "I know I know. There's no need to thank me" she said "Now let's get going or we are going to be late for school." I quickly raced around grabbing everything that I was going to need and opened the front door to walk out.

As I was walking out the door I bumped into something hard and it felt like I had just walked into a brick wall. I looked up to see Edward laughing at me. I blushed and tried to walk past him. "I'm sorry love, but you should really try to pay more attention to where you are walking." "Come on" Alice called skipping past the both of us "if we don't leave know we will be late for school."

We all climbed into Edwards Volvo, me in the front and Alice in the back. The ride was quiet and I was wondering what the other three Cullens did during the school hours. I was about to ask when Alice answered my unspoken question.

"Well they don't do much, I mean the cant really go anywhere when they are supposed to be away at college. But today, Emmett was going to drive with us to school until Rosalie had threatened that he would be spending the next two years 'sleeping on the couch'. He spent the entire morning sitting in her M3 waiting for her to be ready so that he could take her shopping. He wouldn't go within fifteen feet of the Volvo."

"Sleeping on the couch" I questioned her "Alice that makes no sense. I mean, you guys don't even sleep and you have no use for a bed….oh…AH" I said, finally understanding that the reference had absolutely nothing to do with actually seeping. My delayed understanding caused both of them to laugh even harder at me.

"Well, now that we have had the daily laugh at Bella session this morning, I think that everyone at school is going to be asking me about why Alice picked me up yesterday. What am I telling all of the noisy adolescent seniors at our school?" I looked back between Alice and Edward who seemed to be having a mental conversation.

"Tell them that you went for a walk in the woods behind your house and got lost. I stumbled across you on my way home from a camping trip and showed you the way back to your house. We got talking and became instant friends." I thought as Alice explained the story. "Will it work? If Charlie hears I will have to explain why I left the house after he went to sleep, and why I went into the woods at night." I asked her.

Her eyes glazed over. "Yes don't worry it will work fine." We pulled into the parking lot of our school and we had plenty of time to get to class and I wished that we had got here late so that we would not have to get out of the 'Cullen' car in front of parking lot full of students that were overly curious about others peoples affairs.

"Here we go" I mumbled as Edward opened my door and gave me his hand to help me up out of the seat. I Stepped out of the car and he grabbed my backpack and slung it over his shoulder. Same as yesterday, when everyone see the new girl hanging with the Cullen kids there first response is to stop and stare.

And to make matters worse as soon as Edward pulled me to my feet he placed a kiss on my check in front of the whole school causing my face to become the shade of tomatoes. "Was that really necessary" I asked him "I don't think we need to have any more focus on the two of us." He gave me his 'I'm innocent face'. "I am just letting the male population of our school know who you belong to."

I can still feel the stares of the entire student body on my back as we reach the door just in time to hear my name being called over the P.A. system; "Isabella Swan please report to the principles office, Isabella Swan." "Oh great what have I done now, I'll see you guys in class" I say to Alice and Edward turning to walk away from them.

"Actually we are coming with you" Alice said, walking ahead and motioning us to follow her "trust me we need to be there for the right outcome. We walk to the office in silence while I wonder what they could possibly want to speak to me about that Alice would want to change the outcome of. We reach the office and Edward opens the door for me. I smile at him and walk ahead to face the music.

"Ah Isabella, Mrs. Conway would like to speak with you" Mrs. Cope informs us as we enter the room "If you will just sit right there she will cal you in momentarily." We take our seats and I look between Edwards and Alice who again seem to be having a silent conversation. "So what's going on?" I question them both "You obviously know what is about to happen or you wouldn't want to change it."

"They just received your transcripts from Phoenix" Alice whispered so that only we could hear "You missed two years of school while you were in A coma so you are really behind. Mrs. Conway is about to tell you that you will not be able to graduate with the rest of the class in June."

Oh god. What am I going to do? I need to graduate this year. There is so much that I have planned for after graduation that I don't think I will make it another year; things that should hopefully make going to school next year impossible. I look back over to Edward pulling myself from my thoughts and he can see the wheels in my head turning.

"Don't worry Bella" he said pulling me into his lap to calm me down "that's what we are here for. To make sure that this does not happen. Were going to dazzle, as you call it, Mrs. Conway into letting us help you catch up and finish all of the school work that you would have missed so that you can still graduate on time with the rest of us."

"And do you actually think that this is going to work?" I asked. "Ha" Alice laughed causing Mrs. Cope to glare at us "are you actually betting against me? Like I haven't already seen the outcome of our conversation." "Isabella, Mrs. Conway will see you now." Mrs. Cope said still glaring.

"Well, here goes nothing" I mutter as the three of us get out of our seats and walk into the principal's office. "Miss. Swan, thank you for waiting" she says not looking up from her paperwork "And Mr. and Miss' Cullen, what a nice surprise. Isabella I am going to assume that you do not know why I have asked you here today?"

"Actually I am going to assume that you would like to discuss the terms of me graduating at the end of this school year" I tell her and she kind of looks surprised. "You are correct. So you must also realize that you have not completed enough of your high school years to be aloud to graduate in June."

I went to respond but Edward cut in. "Mrs. Conway" he said turning his dazzling factor on high "My sister and I were discussing it and we would both be able to help Bella catch up on the work that she has missed. I know that she was out for school for an extended period of time but she should not be penalized for actions which she was not in control of."

By the time Edward had finished speaking, Mrs. Conway was completely dazed. I had to fight back laughter and wondered if that is what I looked like when he dazzles me. "Ah…but….Ah.." she stuttered "what about all of your own work?" "Well we both hold near perfect GPA's" Alice piped in "So it should be easy for us to be able to finish our work and still help Bella with hers."

"Suppose that this could work" she mumbled to herself, still dazzled "As long as your work comes first. My, My, Miss. Swan you've made quite the friends here at Forks high in such a short period of time. You may all leave, please get slips from Mrs. Cope to get you into your classes." "Thank you Mrs. Conway" I said as we walked through the door and picked up the slips that Mrs. Cope had already written for us.

"So now that that has been dealt with, how are we supposed to get nearly 3 years of school work done in 3 months?" I asked as we headed to class. "You just take care of the rest of the school years work" Edward said grinning. "Your going to do all my school work" I asked in disbelief.

"The way I see it, is since your going to be repeating high school for many year to come you will be able to make up for it later. This will just be easier on everyone come the end of the school year." Alice explained. "But won't they know that I did not do the work?" I asked her.

"No, it will be fine, and most of the work is already done. I started it last week." she laughed. "Well I guess that makes my life easier" I mused as the hallways started to fill up with students "And it looks like we have missed our first period class, I didn't realize that we were in there for so long."

As the three of us walked through the halls, it seemed that everyone, student and teacher alike, had to stop and gawk at us. "This is getting old really fast, Alice how long do you see this lasting for?" I whispered to her beside me. "I don't see it stopping until after the wedding and we all 'leave for college'." She told me.

My heart skipped a beat at the word wedding. That must mean that she still sees us getting married and that caused me to grin uncontrollably. I didn't understand how in my 'dream' I had been terrified of marrying Edward, because right now I couldn't think of anything better.

I looked over at Edward and he was glaring at Alice as they had yet another silent conversation. I stopped dead in my tracks and it took them both of them a couple of seconds to realize that I was no longer walking with them. "If you two are going to continue having your silent conversations I'm not walking with you. I'm sure that I can find my own way to class." I said obviously annoyed.

"You can glare and be mad at her when I'm not around but I am seriously tired of being the butt end of the conversation" I finished with conviction. "Bella I'm not mad at her. I am just annoyed that she must continually bring up our wedding, most people don't have to deal with the pressure of the other already knowing." Edward said glaring at her again.

I slowly walked up to him and placed a kiss on his check and took his hand in mine. "You should have nothing to worry about because unlike everyone else, you know that I will say yes." He chuckled. "I suppose your right love, and we will try to keep the silent conversation to a minimal." I looked around again and we still had an audience.

"You know, if you take a picture it will last longer, seriously don't any of you have anything better to do other then stare at us?" I yelled annoyed and pulled on Edwards hand to continue to our next class. "It is going to end a lot sooner now, but Charlie is going to hear about your outburst and will question you about Edward tonight when you get home." Alice said as we walked into out class. I groaned and took a seat in my chair in between Alice and Edward.

The rest of the day continued very much in the same fashion. People still stared at us only know whenever I turned my head in there direction, they would look away rather quickly. I invited Angela and Ben, who eventually got together on there own, to join us today for lunch. Angela accepted but Ben, graciously as possible, declined stating that he had promised Eric that he would sit with him.

Finally the end of the day approached and I couldn't wait to leave. The last bell rang to signify the end of the day and I quickly changed from my gym uniform and met Edward outside of the change rooms. We walked out of school hand in hand and headed over to the Volvo. Alice was already there just lounging on the hood.

To anyone else, she would just appear to be staring off into space. I on the other hand new better. She was looking in the future. She came to and looked very nervous. "What's going on" I asked when we reached the vehicle. I looked over at Edward to see a quick glimpse of worry on his face before he straightened in again.

"Our futures just disappeared."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So I know that I am a horrible person for taking 2 weeks to update and i really have no excuse I had it written but was just really in no mood for typing....I'm starting on chapter 12 right now so hopefully it shouldn't be to long. And I also wanted to let everyone who reviewed or sent me PM's that I apologize for not writing you back. For some reason it would not let me but I do appreciate all of your comments.

I was also just informed that I had my anonymous reviews disabled, which I just corrected.

Ciao


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I instantly knew why all of our futures had disappeared. Edward helped me into the front seat of his car as i questioned him about what they could possibly want already. Edward and Alice both got in the car and we raced out of the schools parking lot before he answered. "Im not sure, but there was a wolf at the school. I could smell him as soon as we walked outside he was just to far away for me to get a read on him. Alice,"I already called to let them know and Carlisle is on his way home from the hospital as we speak."

We sat the rest of the ride in silence as we all pondered what the reason could be for a visit so soon from them. They couldn't possibly have heard anything about us yet and even if they had,we weren't breaking the treaty...yet. And how is the relationship with the wolves going to work come the time. My head was spinning with questions to which I did not have the answers and it felt as if it was about to explode.

Luckily Edward was able to bring me out of my head as we pulled into the long driveway that led to the Cullen house. "He's been following us the entire way home and as far as I can tell he's planning on coming up to the house and there are other wolves that are waiting near by." He told Alice, who was on ths phone in seconds to get everyone outside waiting for us.

We pulled up to the garage and Edward quickly scooped me up from the passenger seat and brought me to stand with the rest of the family. After positioning himself in front of me so I could not see or be seen, he went on to explain the situation to the rest of them. "He's here" Alice said quietly to everyone and all the males took defensive stances in front of their mates excluding Carlisle who stepped forward with his hands in the air as a symbol of peace.

"What can we do for you today? We dont usually have one of your kind come into our territory without permission." Carlisle stated, authority dripping off every word he spoke. I tried to look over Edwards shoulder but he was still blocking my view. "Where is she?" The wolf sneered "What have you done with her?"

So he was looking for me, and by the way he was speaking he must have thought that I was their latest snack. I giggled at the thought of that and then realized that giggling in serious situations was probably not the smartest idea as the rest of the family looked at me like I had lost my marbles.

I took their distraction as an opportunity to sneak a look at our accuser. I stared at him incredulously. "Jacob? What on earth are you doing here?" I asked still bewildered because I had been expecting Sam. If the wolves had a message for us that is who should be delivering it.

I took two steps in front of Edward and he placed his hand on my shoulder to stop me. I turned around and looked in his eyes to let him know that I would be alright and took another step forward. "Well I'm waiting."I said as I started to tap my foot to show my growing impatience with his lack of an answer. As I stared at him his face softened and he stuck out his hand as if I was supposed to take it.

"Come on Bella, come with me. I'll take you home to Charlie" He cooed at me as if he were speaking to a child and this only fueled my anger with the situation. "Jake" I started slowly when I felt a wave of calm slowly wash over me, and I looked back at Jasper with a look of appreciation "you have no reason, and certainly no right to be here or to be following me. What makes you think that would be a good idea?"

When I didn't receive an answer I asked again and his face hardened once more. "I was trying to get you away from these filthy blood…" "Hold your tongue" I snapped at him, putting as much venom into my voice as I could, and everyone standing there was taken back by the display. "How dare you speak like that you inconsiderate mongrel." He was wearing a look of utter shock and I could only imagine that it was mirrored by my family "These people standing behind me are some of the greatest people that you will ever meet, so how dare you come uninvited onto their land and use racial slurs in their presence? Hmm? Leave Jacob Black, right now, you are not welcome here. What is Sam going to think when he finds out that you could have single-handedly started a war?"

I finished with a large exhale of breath as Edward burst out laughing from behind me and it was my turn to look at someone as if they had gone mental. "He thinks you've been brainwashed" he explained to us all, while nearly rolling around on the floor from laughing so hard, "he came to save you from the brainwashing vampires!" I had to admit, it did sound a tad bit ridicules I couldn't help but start laughing as well which only seemed to make Jacob angrier. "Seriously Jake, brainwashing?" I asked amused and he started to visably shake. I knew that he must be close to shifting, being so close to your natural enemy would do that to you im sure.

"Well I'm not brainwashed, as you can see. And the quota for over-protective men trying to save me from danger has already been filled, Sorry" I looked back at Edward who did not seemed as amused as I was by my comment. "Men" Jacob scoffed "they aren't men, they aren't human Bella. They shouldn't exist. What would Charlie say if he knew the truth?"

"We aren't going to have to worry about that now are we Jake, because if you utter a word to Charlie then you'll be breaking the treaty that your grandfather made." I said smugly "besides, when the time comes, he will except all of us for what we are, even you Jake." "U..us" he stuttered "as in you being one of them?" In an instant and without warning he shifted, sending shreds of clothes in all directions, lunging in the direction of my family.

I was pulled out of the way in time to see him stop mid-lunge and fall to the ground below. You could hear four separate howls coming from the direction of the treaty line and without a doubt I knew that the four wolves were on their way here right now. The men stood around Jake to make sure he would remain incapacitated until he was collected by his brothers. I noticed I still had cold arms wrapped around me that did not belong to Edward.

I looked up and was surprised to see that it had been Rosalie who had grabbed me out of the way of danger. When I looked up she then let me go, smiled softly at me and went back to glaring at Jacob. It seems s if I have already started to take a step in the right direction with her. By now, even I could here the wolves paws pounding against the ground as they ran through the woods and I knew it would not be long until they arrived.

Sam Uley appeared from the trees in human form flanked by three other wolves. The Cullen boys then moved away from Jacob and took their original stances next to their respective mates. Sam walked o9ver to Jake and the other three circled him. He then got up, took one last look over at me, and then disappeared with the other wolves into the tree line.

Sam then turned to us. " I would like to apologize on behalf of the tribe for the behavior displayed by him." He said, although it looked as if apologizing to a bunch of vampires was the last thing he wanted to be doing. "He is still young and sometimes forgets his place. I would also like to thank-you for not retaliating to his violence." Carlisle stepped forward "Of course, we only wish to live peacefully in this community and violence never solves anything."

Sam just nodded and sprinted off into the woods. "How about we all go inside" Carlisle suggested and everyone except Edward and I took off inside. Now that the danger was gone he wanted to access the damage. "How do you feel? Any pain? Anywhere?" he started shooting off questions and examining everything he could see. "Edward" I chuckled "I'm fine, no bumps, no scraps, no bruises, I'm as good as new." He finished his examination and we headed on into the house to meet with the rest of the family.


End file.
